Worlds Apart
by Fox1420
Summary: Kisame and Itachi are taken to another world where they have to survive together with the help of 3 people.  Yes there is well yaoi, yuri, and hent but not in the first chapter


Disclaim: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters but the characters Payne Eric Mustang and Asora are my own making.

1.

A New World With New Surprises

It's been a few days since the earthquake rattled the land and destroyed most of the villages. The world and it's inhabitants are so round up in getting everything better or stable again, that no one has noticed that something has…appeared. 2 large stone gates with markings on them not from the language they were used to.

Itachi and Kisame stand staring in aw at the stone gate. It is obvious that they are the first ones to find sed gate. If anyone from the leaf village had found it there would be swarms of ninja around it already.

"Should we tell leader of our find Itachi?" asked the shark-like man to his distant partner.

"Yes but I'll stay and keep an eye on it well you head back and inform him."

Kisame nodded at the suggestion and turned to head back to the hide out. But he hesitated when he felt a slight rumble from the ground. He turned suddenly with his hand on his samehada blade ready to attack. What he saw was the gates doors opening.

Both Akatsuki stepped back a few steps. Kisame noted that Itachi had activated his sharigun. "What do you see?"

"I see nothing…but there is something there like a aura. I've never felt anything like it. It's…strong." Itachi sure has a way with words cold, and creepy.

Kisame being a little bold and hard headed walked towards the gate and looked it over. "should I still go and tell leader? Itachi?" when he had his head turned away from him he had already walked over to one side of the large gate. Well not really it's about the size of a small Roman arch. Lets just say about 8-9 feet tall and about 6 feet across.

"Itachi what is it?" he started to walk over to where Itachi was now.

"There are markings I think they tell a story, but I can't under stand it." Kisame looks at the markings Itachi is staring at.

"So there's a large bird sitting on two eggs? And under it is a monkey fucking a coconut and a cat sniffing its ass?" Itachi rolled his eyes at his partners joking mood.

"no the bird seems to be on fire…"

"haha stupid bird." Itachi glared at Kisame for acting the way he was. Kisame snapped out of it when he felt how cold the sharigun eyes felt.

"the bird is really a phoenix and the eggs are the symbol of birth out of it. As for the two…objects below I can't make them out." Just then a gust of wind seemed to be pulling them into the gate, and a sound that was like a moan came form the other side of it. Both men looked at each other with the same question in their eyes. 'did you hear that too?'

Itachi now stood right in front of the gate dead center, Kisame was to his right about 1 step behind. Another gust of wind much stronger then the last pulled them both in.

Kisame opened his eyes, his head was pounding it felt like a rock got smashed on his head. His eyes were still adjusting to the lack of light, but he was relieved to see that he was not alone in the shadows he could see Itachi's unconscious body. Kisame had the sudden and unsettling feeling of being watched. He was slowly standing up as not to bring much notice to himself (although that's hard being a 6 ½ foot shark man lol). Oddly he felt light something was missing. Then it struck him, the sharkskin blade was gone! Kisame looked around almost in a panic. Again he saw Itachi lying out cold the trees were small and close together almost like they were attached to one another. He heard some faint cracking noises from behind. Instinctively he went for his samehada blade, but it was not there 'dame' thought Kisame as he turned around to see a dark figure mending a fire. Beside a log that was probably placed there to sit on, was Kisame's samehada.

"Oo hey your up. For a minuet there I thought Payne went a little over board knocking you both out like that, but she's more of the type to attack first ask questions later. Sorry about that. You and your friend just seemed to come out of no where we thought you were attacking." The soft and comforting voice ended the sentence with a faint laugh, almost like it would make everything better.

"Where are we, Who are you, and Why did you take my sword?" Kisame asked fast and furiously toward the woman.

"Simmer down there Big Blue it's alright you can have your sword back, as long as you don't mean us any harm." Said an unknown voice coming from behind him.

He looked back to see that there was a pale woman picking up Itachi and throwing him over her one shoulder. She had red eyes and from the distance they were standing away from each other he could have sworn that she had sharigun eyes like Itachi. She wore black tank top that showed only a tease of her sexy middle, along with black pants that matched they got really wide past the knee. He also saw that there were a lot of spikes and chains either on her body or on her pants.

"Put Itachi down. Now." Kisame sounding very demanding as he stared coldly at the women. Well two women two men well one out cold. But still they can't actually hurt him now that he is aware of them and how he stands.

"It's alright I'm just moving him over to the fire he's dead cold. But no worries there is a pulse." She said that calmly like she wasn't even intimidated by him. She walked towards the fire with the Uhchiha flopped over her shoulder like a rag doll.

"It's alright we might bite but only if you don't heed our bark." She looked him square in the eyes, and he knew then that she was not weakened by words but by actions. Kisame thought it all over again. 'okay here's the deal me…2 strange women knocked us both out before we could react. Don't know where the hell I am and now their trying to help us out. Why not take the hospitality.' (no nothing will happen in this chapter between the 2 women an Kisame and Itachi)

The dark figure by the fire sat down on the log. "So Payne did you scout the area? Are there any fiends around."

"No. none that I saw, but to be safe we can ward them off with a simple fire barrier. How's your leg feeling?" Payne gently place Itachi down on the ground by the fire to warm him up.

"I got most of the poison out, and it's sore but I should be fine by morning."

Kisame walked over to the fire and sat on the opposite side to the girls. When he felt the heat of the flames he realized how cold he was. He shifted his weight towards the fire a little more, and stuck his hands out to warm them up. I guess when you get really, really cold you just go numb.

"So what's your name? I'm Asora and this here is Payne." Payne looked up when she heard her name, she was a little confused when no one was really addressing her.

"My name is Hoshigaki Kisame and that man is Uhchiha Itachi. And can you tell me where we are?"

"well we're in the forest of Yarh (the h is silent) how could you not know that." Asora replied with a smile. It was when she smiled that he saw 2 pointy cat like ears poke up from her long white hair, and her enchanting aqua coloured eyes(I'm Canadian that's why I spelt colour like that :P) he looked her down, and he came to the conclusion of her being nicely figured (by that meaning nice chest) she was wearing a tank top as well but under a short kimono with long sleeves. It all came together to make her look pleasing to the eyes. Kisame smirks to himself as he thinks of this. Asora doesn't notice cause she's watching Itachi starting to wake up.

"Who are you?" He looks at the pale women standing over him. He sees her eyes and thinks that she is using a sharigun. He jumps up right away, and activates his. She only looks at him questionably. When he sees her through his sharigun he notices that her eyes are naturally red and that it wasn't an attack. His pupils change back to their deep, cold black state.

"I'm Payne and this is Asora my companion."

"sorry to do this but Kisame and I should be heading out." Itachi said firmly to the two girls. They paused and looked at him like he was an idiot when he finished though.

"are you NUTS! No one walks through the forest at night it's unheard of. Even the strongest fighters are brought to their knees when facing night fiends. (is that just me or did that oddly rhyme?) And they WILL eat you." Payne said this very seriously, and Itachi knew that she knew the lands better then he did. Itachi looked over at Kisame who obviously wanted to stay with the two girls. He got that hint from him still looking at Asora like she was some sort of modern art, you have to keep looking so then you might figure it out. Asora hadn't seemed to notice that the big blue guy was practically striping her down with his eyes.

Itachi argued with Payne for a little while longer and also trying to explain what was going on with the gate, and all that. When Kisame started to join into the conversation it again turned towards the gate that they came through. Kisame smirked every time the girls called him by a nickname they decided to give him. Shark-Bait.

"it felt as though it was drawing us in." Kisame said as again it only looked as though he was talking to Asora.

"I know what you mean we saw a gate like that it's close, we'll show you to it in the first light of day." Asora said as she stood up. Asora stretched out her arms and legs and leaned back ageist the log that she was now in front of. "Alright you ward off the fiends well the 3 of us sleep."

"hey wait why isn't she going to sleep?" Kisame asked. And you can guess who he was talking to.

So Asora explained to them both that vampires can come out in the sun and also stay up all night, as long as they sleep for 5 hours a week they can go 24/7. vampires not only drink blood they have to eat a human soul every 2 days. That's what allows them to come out in the day time.

Only after that did Itachi ask what she was. Kisame shot him a death stare when he asked that question to Asora. Asora only laughed a little, and started to explain.

She was a demon, but not just any demon she was an artic fox demon. That's why she had white pointed ears with black tips and a long bushy tail (that almost seemed to be longer or the same size as her body.) with again a black tip. For the most part that's where they stopped the conversation, so Itachi, Shark-Bait, and Asora could get some sleep.

Shark-Bait yawned as he awoke from his long sleep, to notice that there was a wall of fire around them. When he saw Payne sitting there with a large steal sword unsithed. He knew that something was up.

"what's goin' on?"

"This is that barrier of fire that wards off fiends but not even this is enough to scare way some of them. That's why I have my blade the _soul stealer _out just in case." She whispered this as she looked him square in the eyes. It made a chill go up his spin seeing those unnatural red eyes pierce through him like Itachi's sharigun did.

He looked at her blade only one side was sharpened. Down near the handle there was something that looked like two skeleton hands reaching upward on the blade. The hands were holding what looked like a small dark gem that was imbedded in the blade it's self, and had an eerie glow to it.

"you can go back to sleep I'll watch the night for you Shark-Bait." Payne ended it with a smile, and looked away from the gilled man. Another chill threatened to crawl up his spin, but he fought it off by laying down where he had been. The only thing he could do now was sleep and wait for the morning.

A hand was shaking him roughly, as he opened his eyes he could see her worried look.

"What is it Payne?" Itachi said as he sat up.

"We're out of here I saw a huge fiend watching us sleep last night. And when I say huge I mean like blocked out the moon. It plans to eat us this morning. We'll return here when it's safe."

"Payne we need to go. Now!" Asora yelled as she came out from behind a bush, soon followed by Shark-Bait. (no nothing happened).

After Asora passed Itachi and was talking to Payne about how to get past the fiend that was coming after them. Itachi raised an eyebrow at Kisame 'what did you two do' was the question in his eyes. Kisame looked at him back and said "nothing happened. Although I wish it had." The last part he whispered so only Itachi could here. Itachi cringed at the images that ran through his minds eye.

Payne and Asora turned towards the two men and said in sync "WE HAVE TO GO NOW!!" just then a large dog like fiend that looked like it's head was encased in a skull and it had furious fangs that hung down. They seemed to be dripping, and foam was pouring from it's mouth. It had glowing red eyes that seemed to have nothing behind them, and man was it HUGE. The girls slow walked backwards to the men then turned around and ran for it. Kisame was the first to follow the women Itachi only milliseconds behind him.

As soon as the men started to run they caught up with the girls. Kisame noticed that Asora was limping very slightly, but it wasn't slowing her down. They were running and swerving through the low standing trees. Itachi could feel the fiend as the girls called it, following them cause of the rumble it made when it's giant paws landed on the ground.

"We're closing in fast on a cliff, when we get to it jump!" Asora said looking over her shoulder.

"are you NUTS he's not here yet! We'll be jumping to our death!"

"no I don't have any nuts of my own, but I am pretty loco (Spanish word for crazy)" laughed at the end of her joke. And kept running forward. Payne took up the back of the group right behind Itachi. The ground trembled beneath them as the fiend got closer. Payne looked behind them to see the fiend closing in on them fast. 'we're never going to make it to the cliff at this speed it'll catch up before we make it'

"Asora make sure you all get to the cliff…I Got This One." And on those words Payne turned around and leaped into the air unsithing her sword preparing to attack the giant dog like fiend.

"What does she think she's doing?"

"She's going to slow it down so we can get to the cliff! Now keep up!" When they got to the cliff they could see the other side was way to far to jump to.

"How are we going to make it?" Yelled Kisame hoping for a logical answer. Something like we're not actually going to jump, or there are some stairs there that we can take down.

"We're going to JUMP as far as we can away from the edge, so maybe then if he's there he can catch us! NOW JUMP!"

Kisame and Itachi looked at one another before they took the plunge of death. They jumped both high and far, below they could see a lot of pointed and gagged rocks. If they where to fall they would all surly die.

Itachi could feel gravity kicking in, they were all headed down. 'is this how it ends for me? How I'm going to die? No I feel as though something else is at work here.'

'Dame Dame Dame Dame Dame Dame Dame…DAME I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LISTENED TO THAT SEXY BITCH. Now I'm going to die.' Thought Kisame as he felt himself plummeting toward his gruesome demise.

Just as the two men were going to just give up and die, a loud roar came from their right. It looked like a dragon it was long with overly sized wings to keep it in the air. It had ridged scales going all down it's body and some over sized ones stuck up out of it's spin. For the most part it had a narrow head, and small eyes if it wasn't for the two horns that stuck out of the back of it's head you wouldn't be able to tell where the skull stopped and the neck started. But the most defining part of the dragon was the right wing. Unlike the left one which had to black colour to it with a thick layer of skin to catch the air, instead it was almost as though it was only bone and the skin was extremely thin compared to the other wing.

The dragon swooped underneath them. They all landed perfectly on the dragons back. "Now Eric turn us around to we can go get Payne!" the dragon roared in response to her cry, and turned around so suddenly that it startled the two men.

When Kisame felt the dragon move suddenly like that he lost the little balance that he had gotten from landing on the dragon. He rolled backwards off the dragons back. He could only see slight flashes of colour as he no longer felt anything beneath him. Then something soft found it's way in-between his fingers, without think about it he grabbed on. A slight 'Gasp' came from over him, when he looked up he found Asora hanging off the end of the dragons tail, with her tail clenched between his fingers.

"you have to climb up me and get back on Eric before we both fall!" she yelled down to him. He was obviously not getting the whole in the air thing.

Kisame grabbed her tail further up with his free hand and continued like that until he got up to her…defined hip region.

"Stop gocking and hurry up I'm losing grip!" Asora glared at him over her shoulder. When she looked back up Itachi was standing over the 2 of them. He was looking at them oddly. She seemed to scene a hint of bloodlust in his eyes, or was it just lust it was hard to tell with him. When she felt a hand grab her shoulder, and a rough hard body drag up hers she quickly snapped out of her thought.

Kisame had gotten back onto the dragons back, and now she was left hanging off of it's foot. Asora closed her eyes only for a second as she tried hard to pull herself back up, when a hand gripped her wrist. She opened her eyes to see Itachi pulling her up. (it may have seemed long but this only took place in a 2 mineut time frame lol)

They flew over the forest to look for Payne. She wasn't that hard to find, and neither was the giant dog like fiend. Knocking down trees large explosions and flashes of a dark light. The dragon swooped down low to the creator. Payne was on it's back waiting to be picked up, all Asora did was wave to her friend. Payne smiled and ran down the fiends dark furred back till the tail part. When this region was reached the dragon turned in slightly, and Payne jumped onto it's back.

"Well that was fun." Payne joked as she stood up on the dragon to only find a better place to seat herself. As she did so she also sithed her sword. Asora let out a little laugh at the joke. The two men looked at each other a little disappointed not only did Kisame not get any, they both knew that heading back to the gate was not an option now.

They flew in silence for about 2 hours when they could see a clear field on the edge of the forest, the dragon declined towards the ground. It landed roughly on what seemed like unscarred earth. What happened next was the dragon beneath them started to change; it's muscles shifted and twisted under the heavily armoured flesh. It shrieked it turned it flapped, and cracked. By now they were all standing up preparing to jump off, the ground was not that far away anymore. When they were safely on the ground the two men watched in aw as the dragon became more, and more human like. They hadn't noticed the women just walking away like they didn't care.

Finally the dragon was no longer a dragon. But a man wearing a long loose red kimono with the left sleeve missing, and the right sleeve still there. The right sleeve was long enough so you couldn't see his arm. Just by looking at the guy you could tell that he had a fun and spunky personality, and his goofy looking smile only made you think that more.

"Hi my names Eric Mustang!" he practically yells at the two Akatsuki members as he wildly waves his hand at them. Itachi and Kisame look at him completely baffled by the man that was only moments ago was a large dragon. (well you know as surprised at Itachi will show LOL). Eric ran past Itachi and Kisame wearing a large goofy grin on his face. Shark-Bait watched the just continue to walk away like nothing had happened at all, just laughing and joking with one another.

Kisame then started to follow, and looked back at Itachi almost to tell him that it was alright for him to follow. Itachi nodded at the large man, and continued to follow him, and the 3 strange…people? They had met on the other side of the gate.

to long maybe

but its my first time so comments please

i've already started on chapter two Kisame's close encounter

lol it's a funny one


End file.
